Magnetically permeable material is frequently used in proximate association with a solenoid coil in order to provide a path for magnetic flux generated by the solenoid coil. Representative embodiments of such material comprise sleeves, tubes, pole pieces, etc. of suitable configuration. In order to minimize eddy current losses, such parts are often fabricated from laminations.
The present invention relates to a new and unique association of magnetically permeable material with a solenoid coil. The invention has both article (product) and method aspects. A solenoid coil embodying the inventive principles may be fabricated in a cost effective manner to minimize eddy current loss.
Features, advantages, and benefits of the invention will be seen in the ensuing detailed description of a presently preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at this time for carrying out the invention. The description should be read in conjunction with accompanying drawings briefly described by as follows.